Sweetness
by My Alibi
Summary: Songfic. Ryoko walks in on Tenchi and Ayeka kissing... and it sends her running. Can she ever go back? Can someone convince her that what she saw wasn't real?


Sweetness

  
  


Author: Lady Xaverri

Music: Sweetness, by Jimmy Eat World

Rating: PG-13 *for language. We all know how much I LOVE to cuss out my enemies ^_^..

Summary: Ryoko walks in on Ayeka and Tenchi kissing. Has she lost all she ever cared about? She runs, away from everything she's ever known. Can someone bring her back?

  
  
  
  


**If your listening

Sing it back

String from your tether unwinds

Up and outward**

  
  


She never bothered to knock when she went in Tenchi's room. He had never seemed to mind too much at that arrangement. He'd just learned to lock his door when he wasn't dressed. Ryoko had to smile at the few times she'd entered before he'd learned his lesson. She'd never known humans could change what color they were naturally. 

  
  


This evening didn't seem any different than the countless others she'd gone to pester the young man. He'd probably be studying, or maybe practicing his guitar. 

  
  


When she pushed the door open, however, her smile was replaced by teary eyed shock.

  
  
  
  


**To bind

I was spinning free

With a little sweet 

And simple numbing me**

  
  
  
  


There Ayeka was. In Tenchi's arms. Ryoko couldn't tear her eyes away, though she could feel, almost hear her heart breaking into shards. They hadn't noticed her entrance. Finally Tenchi did. His eyes were large and round, surprised to see her there. Was he that surprised? Had he forgotten about her that quickly? Ayeka turned after she noticed the look on her face. 

  
  


How could she have been that stupid? Ryoko closed her eyes. She'd grown to love this life, love the people here. Even Ayeka. They were her family. Her family. 

  
  


Why did she hurt so bad now? 

  
  


She turned heel on them, not able to look at either a moment longer. She could hear movement. Was Tenchi closing the door? Did he hate her that much?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Are you listening?

Sing it back**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryoko, I can explain." he began. I almost had to laugh as the tears began down my face. I spun around.

  
  


"You don't have to explain. The best girl won, right?" she laughed bitterly. Congratulations, Ayeka." she added. Ayeka appeared almost as if she'd been slapped. 

  
  


"Ryoko..." Tenchi started, but Ryoko was already gone. 

  
  
  
  


*So tell me what do I need

When the words

Lose their meaning?**

  
  
  
  


She ran, flying at times. Through the trees, ignoring the thorns. She wanted to be away. Anywhere but here. Nothing could challenge the ache in her chest. 

  
  


She'd been a fool. A fool to think Tenchi could ever love her. To even hope he could return her feelings. She should have seen this coming. Ayeka was a princess... stuck up and bitchy as hell, but a princess. Even one like her had to rate above a demon space pirate. 

  
  


What now? She knew she couldn't go back to the shrine. She'd be laughed at, taunted by that purple haired witch. She couldn't take that. She couldn't fight back. Her reasons to had been stripped from her seeing those two together. 

  
  
  
  


**I was spinning free

With a little sweet

And simple numbing me**

  
  
  
  


She'd been too naive. She'd grown to enjoy the simple life, one not concerned with running or hiding. She'd loved these people.

  
  


And she'd got a blade through her heart for all her feelings. 

  
  


Thoughts roamed. Would anyone actually miss her? Probably not. They always complained about how lazy and useless she was. She was more wanted on the space lane. 

  
  
  
  


**Yeah, stumble until your crawl

Sinking into sweet uncertainty**

  
  
  
  


Ryoko's foot caught a tree root, one she should have seen if she'd had the power of mind to look. She hit the leave strewn forest floor with a thud. 

  
  


"Dammit!" she spat, emotions tearing at her like an inferno. She felt caged and thrashed around like an animal. She had to get away. She was sinking into oblivion, madness. She felt like she was going to explode. 

  
  
  
  


**If you listening

Are you listening?**

  
  
  
  


It seemed like hours before she was too exhausted to move. Still she cried, silent and unmoving. Lying in the underbrush. She was alone, lost. 

  
  


Was anyone looking for her? Did anyone ever notice she'd gone? She pushed herself up a bit, face staring at the leaves before her. 

  
  
  
  


**Sing it back

I'm still running away**

  
  
  
  


She stood. She wanted to run more. She HAD to run more. Not sure where her strength was coming from, and honestly not caring, she ran. 

  
  


Had Tenchi loved Ayeka all along? Had he been playing with her heart for those years? She forced her eyes closed. Were they laughing at her right now?

  
  


Knowing Ayeka, Ryoko was almost certain the purple haired princess was getting a kick out of this. 

  
  


"Why didn't he just tell me? Dammit, Tenchi! You could have just told me!" she screamed, venting more of her frustrations. 

  
  
  
  


**I won't play your

Hide and seek game**

  
  
  
  


"Ryoko?" 

  
  


The furious space pirate turned slightly. Tenchi stood standing at the edge of the small clearing. How had he caught up with her? How long has she laid and cried?

  
  


"Go away, Tenchi. Back to your princess." Ryoko managed, walking towards the opposite edge of the clearing. 

  
  


"Ryoko wait!" Tenchi called. Ryoko didn't bother to wait. 

  
  


What did he want? To tell her flat out that she'd lost? She knew that. She wasn't an idiot. She knew when she wasn't wanted. She stormed into the woods. 

  
  
  
  


**I was spinning free

With a little sweet

And simple numbing me**

  
  
  
  


"Ryoko, please." Tenchi tried. Ryoko stopped slightly. She could hear him say he didn't love her. She hurt too bad already. She'd much rather die than hear that. 

  
  


"I already know what your going to say." Ryoko tried. She clenched her fist at her side. 

  
  


"No.. No you don't." he replied evenly. The space pirate turned slightly, seeing the young man before her with his eyes cast down. Does he think I'm stupid to? "Just listen for a few minutes, please?" 

  
  


Ryoko sighed. She braced herself for the worst. "Shoot." 

  
  


Why was she doing this? Setting herself up for more pain by the second. 

  
  


"I.... I...." he stuttered. "I love you!" he yelled. 

  
  
  
  


**What a dizzy dance**

  
  
  
  


Ryoko was on her knees before she could realize what she'd heard. "T-Tenchi?" she managed. Her eyes glazed over. How had three small words knocked her to her knees? 

  
  


Easy. She'd been dreaming of hearing them from him since she'd met him.

  
  


"But... what about Ayeka? In your room... You- you kissed her!" Ryoko tried. Tenchi took a deep breath. 

  
  


"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell her that I'd chosen you privately, I thought it would be less painful that way... and she kissed me. I got caught up in the moment." he explained. 

  
  


"You don't love Ayeka?" Ryoko said, stumbling over each word. He nodded. 

  
  


"The kiss meant nothing." Tenchi assured. 

  
  
  
  


**This sweetness will not

Be concerned with me**

  
  
  
  


"Oh, Tenchi!" Ryoko exclaimed. She flew up from the ground and had her arms around his neck before he realized she'd moved. Tenchi held her close. 

  
  


"I almost lost you..." he breathed into her hair. Ryoko couldn't be happier, she decided. 

  
  


"Don't worry, Tenchi. I'm worse than a cold. I never go away." she assured with a choked laugh. He laughed as he looked deep into her gold eyes. 

  
  
  
  


**No this sweetness will not 

Be concerned with me**

  
  
  
  


Ryoko slipped her hand into Tenchi's. He smiled at her, begging forgiveness with his eyes. She smiled reassuringly. 

  
  


"Can we go home Tenchi?" she asked. He nodded.

  
  


"In a minute. I have something to take care of first." he spoke. She furrowed her brow. What was he doing now? She was caught off guard when he kissed her. 

  
  


Lights, fire, and emotion exploded through her mind. The kiss was everything she'd ever imagined, and more. 

  
  


Yes, things were looking up, she thought. She slid her arms around him. Things were definitely going her way.

  
  


Now if only they could stay in that moment forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author Notes:: Sorry if it sucked. I liked the idea and as such wrote it. Review, and I even encourage flames! They make good toast. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
